All Bets Are Off
by BlueEyedTemptress
Summary: Short little fic about what might happen if Jackie challenged Hyde to a basketball game and a little bet ensued. R&R please!


All Bets Are Off

Summary: Short little fic about what might happen if Jackie challenged Hyde to a basketball game and a little bet ensued.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm pretty much broke so there'd be no point in suing me!

A/N: Okay, this fic gets a little racy; hence it's M rating. I just wanted to warn everyone in case you don't like or can't handle a sex scene because you might not want to read it if that is the case, although I personally don't think it's extremely graphic. For those of you continuing on, I would greatly appreciate reviews. I'm a little nervous about posting this one because of the sex scene, so any kind words would be very, very welcome! Of course, as always, constructive criticism is also valued, so just let me know what you think of this one! Hope you like!

Hyde dribbled the basketball, switching it easily from his left hand to his right hand and back again. He eyed the hoop at the other end of the driveway, mentally lining up the shot.

As he raised his arm and prepared to launch the ball, an annoyingly familiar voice taunted, "You're not gonna make it."

He ignored it and shot the ball. It hit the rim and bounced away. He glared after it.

"Told ya," said the annoying voice sweetly.

Hyde closed his eyes. "Shut up, Jackie."

Jackie sighed. "Well, I'm sorry, Steven, but you've been out here for almost an hour now, and you haven't made very many shots. In fact, the last four have hit the rim and bounced off."

"Like you could do any better," Hyde growled as he stalked past her after the ball.

"I bet I could!" Jackie called haughtily after him.

Hyde returned, the ball tucked under his arm, and laughed. "Jackie, I can kick Kelso's ass, I can kick Forman's ass, and on a good day, I can even kick Donna's ass. What in hell makes you think _you_ can beat me?"

Jackie flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "I'm good at everything, Steven," she told him simply.

He arched an eyebrow. "Care to make a little wager on that then?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie replied, eyeing him warily.

Hyde smirked at her. "If you think you're so good at basketball, why don't we bet on it? If I win, you have to shut up for the rest of the day."

Sliding from her perch on the Vista Cruiser's hood, Jackie stood toe-to-toe with her boyfriend and stared him down defiantly. "And if I win?"

His smirk widened. "That's not going to happen, but to appease you, you can make me do anything you want if you win."

A sly smile spread slowly across Jackie's face. "Really? Anything?"

For an instant, Hyde was terrified at what he'd just said. He had given Jackie an excuse to make him do something stupid like re-enact the balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet _using only stuffed unicorns or spend the entire evening listening to her collection of ABBA records. He shook his head vehemently to dispel the horrifying image and replied, "You're not going to win, Jackie, so don't start thinking up new and creative ways to torture me just yet."

"We'll see about that," Jackie retorted, snatching the ball from his grasp.

Twenty minutes later, Hyde's grin was stretched so wide Jackie wished his mouth would split in half. He bounced the ball to her and called, "Twenty-one to three, your ball."

Jackie scowled at him. "This is stupid."

"Do you forfeit?"

Her eyes narrowed. God, she hated that smug tone in his voice. "No," she snapped. "I'm only down by a little, I can still make a come-back."

Hyde just shook his head, still grinning like mad. "Whatever, it's your funeral."

Ten minutes later, Jackie chucked the ball into the Pinciotti's yard. "I hate this stupid game!" she screeched and stomped over to the Vista Cruiser. Leaning against it, she glowered at Steven as he approached her, sweaty and satisfied.

"Well, that didn't take long," he commented smugly.

"You cheated," Jackie said.

He stared at her incredulously. "I cheated? Jackie, the only reason you even got those three points you ended up with was because I felt sorry for you and let you get by me!"

"See? That's cheating, Steven!" Jackie cried, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You still lost, and that means you have to suffer the consequences." He took a deep, satisfied breath. "No more talking for the rest of the day, starting…" he glanced down at his watch, "…now."

Jackie pouted at him, pleading with her eyes for him to relinquish his sentence.

Hyde just grinned at her and folded his arms over his chest. "Nope, pouting won't work. We had a deal: you lose, you shut up. Sorry, Jackie…actually, no, I'm not. Hearing the sound of you _not _talking is something I've been looking forward to since…well, since we started dating."

Jackie's eyes narrowed instantly, and she opened her mouth, no doubt to snap at him, but he cut her off quickly.

"Ah-ah, that's breaking the deal," he admonished, wagging a finger at her like a parent scolding a child. He was enjoying this way too much. Crossing his arms over his chest in a show of self-satisfaction, he said smugly, "Suck it up, Jackie, 'cause there's nothing you can do that will change my mind."

Cocking a delicate brow, Jackie stepped closer to him and rolled her hips up into his. Her arms snaked their way up his and gripped his shoulders tightly. She felt him tense and smiled devilishly as her fingers twined themselves into his thick curls. Standing on her tiptoes, she brought her lips up to his jaw line and slowly kissed her way to his ear. She pulled his earlobe into her mouth and a shiver went down her spine as she heard his sharp intake of breath. His arms had uncrossed themselves and were now gripping her hips tightly. "Steven," she whispered into his ear, and felt him shiver. "I know this is breaking the deal, but I was just wondering…" she let the sentence trail off, her hot breath lingering on his ear, "…are you sure there isn't anything else you want?"

He groaned and yanked her roughly away from his ear. His eyes were almost black beneath his shades as he stared intensely at her, and his mouth had gone dry. "Dammit, Jackie," he said hoarsely before his lips crashed into hers. Taking advantage of her quick gasp of surprise, Hyde plunged his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers into a sensual dance. His hands slid down her back and stopped just beneath her bottom, and quickly he lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping easily around his abdomen. Without breaking the kiss, he carried her into the Forman's house and carefully down the stairs into the basement. Throwing open his door and slamming it again with one hand, Hyde pulled away from the kiss and tossed Jackie gently onto the cot. She opened her mouth to speak, but he was on her in an instant, continuing his assault on her lips heatedly. His fingers nimbly worked the buttons on her blouse, and he pushed the fabric aside, smoothing his right hand across her taut stomach as his left dove into her hair.

His lips left hers and traced a path down her neck to her collarbone; the place he knew drove her crazy. As he lightly skimmed his teeth across her flesh, Jackie arched into him, and he smiled against her neck. His hands had managed to tug off her blouse, and were now working frantically at the zipper on her pants, all the while he continued to nip at her neck. Having finally achieved his goal, Hyde pulled back a moment and stared down at her, almost asking her permission.

In response, Jackie pulled off his sunglasses and threw them across the room. Grabbing a fistful of his T-shirt, she yanked him back down to her, kissing him feverishly. Breaking the kiss abruptly, she gripped the hem of his shirt and roughly tugged it over his head, throwing it carelessly behind him where it landed soundlessly in a pile on the floor. She spread her palms over his chest, enjoying the feel of his warm flesh and the rapid thudding of his heartbeat. Her eyes flicked up to his for a second, and she smiled at the desire she saw there. She raked her nails down his chest, all the way down his abdomen, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Hyde sucked in a breath as tiny pink trails appeared on his stomach, and Jackie just smiled. Then, with agonizing slowness, she dragged the zipper down...

A few minutes later, Hyde was gazing down at her naked body, marveling at how perfect she was. Jackie's eyes were locked onto him, loving the way he looked at her; like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss, which quickly deepened and fueled their desire. Then, bracing one arm on either side of her head, he plunged into her.

Jackie gasped and closed her eyes as he filled her. When he began to move, her eyes snapped open and locked on his. She watched his jaw flex every time he entered her, and his eyes begin to darken as he drew closer and closer to the brink. Soon she couldn't concentrate on him any more. Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. Wrapping her legs around his back, she urged him on, and he obliged her willingly, panting heavily in her ear and occasionally she heard her name escape from his parted lips.

She was gasping for breath now, moaning with each of his thrusts. She could sense he was almost there, his movements almost becoming erratic, though still maintaining enough control so as not to hurt her. She felt the tight coil of tension in her abdomen clench tighter and then suddenly release, and she cried out his name, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his back. Beneath her fingers, she felt his muscles tighten, and then his whole body went rigid. When he finally relaxed, he summoned the last of his quickly draining energy and flipped them over to lie on his back, wrapping his arms around Jackie and hugging her tightly to him. In mere seconds, both of them had drifted to sleep.

An hour later, Hyde awoke to find Jackie staring smugly at him, her chin resting comfortably on his chest.

"I guess this means I can talk now?" she said when his eyes had focused clearly.

"What are you talking about?" Hyde protested, feigning ignorance. "This changes nothing."

Jackie sat up and swatted him playfully on the arm. "Jerk."

He grunted and rubbed his reddening flesh. As she got up and began getting dressed, he stretched and folded his arms under his head. "So, was that whole thing planned out beforehand or was it just a spur-of-the-moment decision to get me to back down?" he drawled lazily, watching the way her hips swung as she scurried about the room, picking up random articles of clothing.

She glanced at him, an impish grin dancing on her lips. "Does it matter?"

Hyde frowned. "Jackie, if this is the way you're going to handle losing a bet…"

His tone sounded upset, and Jackie looked at him nervously.

"…then we are going to bet on everything from now on," he finished, a smirk twitching the corners of his mouth upward. His arm reached out and snaked around her waist, pulling her back onto the cot where he kissed her ardently.

When the kiss finally ended, Jackie pulled away and giggled at him. "So, you want to make another bet?"

Hyde gave her a curious smile in reply,contemplating what sort of trick she had up her sleeve now, and wondering fleetingly if he had enough stamina after their previous bet.

Jackie leaned forward and grinned. "How much do you want to bet that Fez is sitting outside your bedroom door right now?"

She tried desperately not to burst out laughing as Steven leapt off the cot, pulling the sheet with him as he went. He flung the door open and stared down furiously at the startled little foreigner.

"Fez, you better start running, 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass!" he roared.

Fez jumped up and glared at Hyde. "Oh yeah, well try and catch me, you pants-less son of a bitch!" And he dashed up the stairs, leaving a frustrated, and now slightly embarrassed, Hyde standing in the doorway.

"Come back in here, Steven, and I'll help you find your pants," Jackie called. "If you hurry, you might still be able to catch him."


End file.
